7 Days to the Wolves
by Derriwynn
Summary: Angst story based off of Nightwish's song "7 Days to the Wolves"...


**A lot of my stories are based on songs. This is a ZelGan story based on Nightwish's "7 Days to the Wolves."**

_The wolves, my love, will come  
Taking us home where dust once was a man  
Is there life before a death?  
Do we long too much?  
(At never-land)_

Seven days. In seven days he is coming. I suppose I always knew it would come down to this. The final battle. Good verus something, but what?

I suppose I should embrace him. But I cannot. I will not.

I know the battle will be bloody. Many have lost their lives already so that two may live to destroy eachother. Actually...three.

I am the third. We are the triforce, the unholy trinity of the goddesses' foul humor. Nayru allows me to witness things that shall soon come to pass. That is why I know of the impending doom, the fate of my people, my husband, and the wolf-boy.

_Howl! Seven days to the wolves  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in heaven  
Time drawing near us  
They come to take us_

His howls haunt my dreams, sending chills down my spine. I do not fear for myself, rather, I fear for my husband's life. I know what the fates and the sages have planned for. The death of the Dark King.

The final blow will be given by the wolf. At least that is what I have been shown.

I will not allow this. I will never allow my husband's blood to drench the fields of Hyrule with it's crimson tide. I refuse to allow my daughter to grow up without a father, as I did a mother.

I will die first.

_This is my church of choice  
Last drinks and death in last sacrifice  
For the rest, I have to say to you  
I will dream like a god  
(And suffer like all the dead children)_

The goddesses no longer listen to me. I am merely a toy to them, something to keep them amused and entertained while they deal death to those of my world.

I was once naive, innocent, untouched by war and hatred. Now, I am the seer of darkness and light. I can control the minds of those near me and around me. My husband says it is because I am a mother now. I say it is because I finally embraced my true destiny.

After all, that is what I am meant to be, Zelda, the Princess of Destiny.

I am no longer a princess. I am the Queen of Hyrule, second in command and wife of Ganondorf, the Dark King.

That is a misnomer, by the way. Ganondorf is not the Dark King, he is a puppet used by the Dark Goddess Din. Power is what he saught before he met and married me. And before he had a child. Now, he seeks forgiveness and redemption through his daughter's soul.

_Howl! Seven days to the wolves  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in heaven  
Time drawing near us  
They come to take us_

_This is where heroes and_ _cowards part ways_

I, too, am a puppet. I am the puppet of wisdom, a prisoner of my own mind. I see, but cannot act, I hear, but cannot speak, and I know, but am unwise.

The wolf boy is a puppet of courage. He is said to be the hero, though my visions speak of nothing more than a coward. He fears himself, and how embracing anything but what he knows may affect him. In the end, his fears of making a mistake will kill him.

But not before he destroys me.

_Light the fire, feast  
Chase the ghosts, give in  
Take the road less travelled by  
Leave the city of fools  
Turn every poet loose_

It is not my death that I fear. I have been regarded as an angel on earth before. What scares me is being forced to wander the earth, should I be killed by a wolf. My soul cannot be put to rest should the battle end in the wolf's favor, and I will spend eternity in purgatory tortured by the thought of heaven.

My daughter is my heaven, as well as she is Ganondorf's. He loves her dearly. And the wolf knows it.

He knows how to rip the heart out of a living soul with his razor sharp teeth. He can run faster than any creature in Hyrule. And he knows how to lure in unsuspecting children.

My child will not be his victim. Nor will my husband.

I will not allow my husband to fall victim to rage and in turn his own bloodshed. So I will die if I must. I refuse to let others suffer at the hands of a ruthless false hero. A wolf that is nothing more than a coward.

_Howl! Seven days to the wolves  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in heaven  
Time drawing near us  
They come to take us_

_Hero  
Coward  
No more_

Should the bitter poison of death over take me, I shall remember one thing.

If I should be allowed to enter heaven, I will watch over my husband and my little girl as long as they live. If I shant be allowed, I wish to remain in the castle, a spirit bound by unconditional, never-ending love for my daughter, my husband, and my people.


End file.
